


Order me to fuck you, don't expect me to love you (like I loved him)

by Anonymous



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Biting, Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Flashbacks, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Relationship Discussions, Riding, Self Confidence Issues, Size Kink, Smut, Voyeurism, Woman on Top, lapins death mentioned, past theo/lapin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes Theo needed to forget, the war, the losses, everything.That isn't something he can do on his own. His minds runs a mile a minute through every possible scenario, every escape route, he keeps track of every person he can't bare to lose, there's no rest for the commander of the tart guard.So perhaps it would be more fitting to say, sometimes Theo needs to be ordered to forget.So when Gooey wraps a hand around his wrist and pulls him through Castle Manylicks to the room she's currently calling her own, he goes willingly, pilant under her strong grip.His heartbeat pulsing in his ears as she locks the door behind her.
Relationships: Gooey/Theobald Gumbar, Lapin Cadbury/Theobald Gumbar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Order me to fuck you, don't expect me to love you (like I loved him)

**Author's Note:**

> Really gotta say I love Murph for confirming sub Theo and that Gooey can top me anytime, I'm still a hardcore Lapin/Theo shipper so that's what the title is about.
> 
> Let Gooey and Theo be fuckbuddies they deserve it.
> 
> also oh fuck this is way longer than I thought it was, it was meant to just be smut but then I got feelings about Lapin so its this now I guess, seems I can't write anything without a bit of angst.

" _Normally I would be the one doing the fucking but since we're short on time and supplies the other way around will have to do._ "

As Gooey talks she strips, her clothes falling to the floor in a messy pile that makes Theos skin itch, but overriding that is the way each piece of revealed skin makes his blood boil and his dick harden beneath him armour.

The armour he is currently fumbling to get off, his large hands unsteady and sweaty as he watches the powerful woman in front of him get the last of her clothes off.

"What are you waiting for soft boy get your damn clothes off before I get impatient."

Theo finally gets the breast plate off and let's out a sigh, face flushing deep pink The tone of her voice was so strong, like an order given at a moment of true importance. Everything she said felt final and undeniable, it was a little overwhelming.  
"I-I'm trying this is- this is a lot of armour to get off you know."

His voice comes out far softer than usual and Theo blames his breathlessness and Gooeys beautiful strong thighs which are currently spread to allow room for her hand, rubbing slow circles in a way that is unmistakable.

"How about this hmm? If you can get that armour off before I make myself cum I'll let you cum too."

While its phrased as a question, Theo after his years serving the house Rocks knows a command when he hears one. His pupils dilate even further as he stares at her for just a moment before setting to work with a "yes sir" that sounds almost like a moan.

Perhaps in light of the extra persuasion and order placed upon him Theo finds his armour clasps come loose a little easier and he finds himself thanking whatever mythical being may be.

There's a soft grunt from the corner of the room as Gooey takes a seat on what must be her bed, she watches Theo with her good eye. There's a judgement there that goes straight to Theos groin and when she raises an eyebrow he groans involuntary.

Had it been so long that even the slightest look could make him this hard?

Apparently Gooey wonders the same, as she pants a little and brings her other hand down the join the first she speaks.  
"How long has it been? It looks like you might cum before I do and you're not even touching yourself." 

Her hands speed up and the sound of her pushing against her entrance fill Theos ears. Seems he's not the only kinky one.  
"Do that often hmm? Come untouched, I bet if you were given the order you'd do it ... find a way to follow orders like a good little soldier."

Theo finally gets all of his upper armour off and lets out a low groan at the thought, he wouldn't be surprised if he did manage it all she'd have to do is say the words.

Gooey is panting now legs spread even wider, giving Theo a wonderful view of her nimble callous hands at work and reminding him he has a time limit.

He pulls off his undershirt and begins to work on the armour surrounding his lower body, his stomach rolls as he bends at the waist to reach down and he hears a choked moan from Gooey who stares at him like he holds the key to all the wonders of Candia. 

"I knew you'd be squishy, god I'd fucking love to grind on that soft belly of yours until I cum." Her head lolls to the side as she looks at him with hungry hooded eyes. 

Theo stalls for a moment his eyes widening and his mouth agape, it's not that he didn't think of himself as attractive. He knew he was a good looking man but ... his softness was often viewed as a weakness and the image Gooey planted in his head was, well ... he redoubled his efforts to get the remaining armour off.

Gooeys moans and grunts get louder as she thrusts into her hands, sweat dripping down her temples as her hair falls into her face.

"Fair warning Knight of Candia, _I'm close ah ah oh fuck_ so hurry up." 

Theo is down to the final piece of armour and with a smug flourish removes it from his person.

Gooey with a moan of both relief and frustration removes her hands from between her legs, hips thrusting out into nothing, desperately seeking friction as the hands now clawing at her bed sheets betray how close she truly was.

"Fuck I'm impressed, good boy." She sits on the edge of the bed and gestures for Theo to stand between her legs.

Theo ever faithful quickly complies, his erection bouncing and smearing precum against his round stomach as he walks, the head flushed a deep pink. He would say he's surprised he didn't get soft during the half hour of armour removal but Gooey certainly made it arousing and hell it really had been a while.

He stands stock still staring at Gooey with wide waiting eyes, whatever happens next was up to her. Theo was here to follow orders and please her, nothing more nothing less and by Candia he was going to do it well.

Gooey stares at him for a long moment before she wipes her wet hands against his soft stomach to clean them. Her hands brush past his dick several times just missing him even as his hips thrust out involuntarily a low groan rumbling in his chest.

She tips her head as if in deep thought "Now Sir Theobald you have earned the right to cum, but-"

She leaves a moments pause as she finishes cleaning her hands. "Do you think it's fair, that I was brought to the edge only to be so cruely denied my release and you should get to cum so easily?"

The sheets under her shift as she lies back and watches Theo stand at the foot of her bed. He looks so soft, and warm, and compliant she inwardly chuckles as she watches him search her for any clue as to what his answer should be, luckily he seems aware of their dynamic and gives her a pleasing response.

"No its not fair ... I will do anything in my power to make it fair my lady just tell me how."

Again she pretends to think for a moment, pushing her red hair from her face and letting he eyes flutter closed as she imagines all the things she could do to him, all the things he'd let her do just to be a good little soldier.

"How about-" she grins as if struck by a sudden and wonderful idea "you edge yourself the way I had to, I will lie here and watch as you bring yourself to the brink and only then will you fuck me."

Theo can hear his heart beat in his ears as his face flushes, a bright pink slowly spreading across his face and down his chest. While Theo had always been aware of his more submissive leanings edging was never something he'd had the pleasure to try.

Not that he didn't have the will power and self control for it, He'd just never had time to. Though perhaps he had imagined a sly nasally voice commanding him not to come until given permission like a good teachers pet when he touched himself at night, safe behind the walls of his room in castle candy but ... those were memories he'd rather not reflection on at this moment.

Instead he focuses on the now and how the thought of not only bringing himself to the brink but doing so while Gooey watched made his cock jump against his stomach.

With a wide sharp grin Gooey took note of this, moving and twisting until she's lying on her stomach face towards the edge of the bed looking up at Theo. "Go on, I will not ask again."

And so Theo does as he's told, taking hold of his member in one hand and pumping a few times.

His dick jumps despite how dry his hand is, after a few strokes though he's thankful for Gooey, who without Theos notice had grabbed some lube, wetting his hand with it before retaking her place on the bed.

His eyes slip shut, the pleasure of his own hand was one he hadn't experienced in a while, not as long as that of another person but still it was an enjoyable pastime he didn't often have the time or privacy for.

Many moments pass like that, no sound but the quite pants and gasps of Theo, despite the situation he finds himself unable to stop his mind from wandering back to those nights in castle candy, the thought of Lapin, their fights, how hot he looked with that flicker of sweet purple magic and anger in his eyes, _his body laying in the church reflected in stained glass_.

Theo flinches and let's out a huff of frustration and poorly disguised grief, his eyes screwing shut tighter to fight again the images behind them, he struggles to put his mind back on track, he wants to be good, he wanted to forget ... for a little while please.

The images don't fade and he's about to give up when his eyes shoot open to the sound of loud pants and moans and hiccuped sobs of pleasure, looking down past the hand wrapped loosely around his cock he sees Gooey open mouthed and panting.

She's putting on a show, not even touching herself just moaning as she looks at him with a raised eyebrow, its dramatised and fake and Theos thankful about how much it works.   
His hand speeds up to match her moans keeping his eyes open and locked on her, the memories of Lapin fade and fizzle back into the recesses of his mind and as he looks down at her he feels himself reaching his peak.

With a strained grunt he pulls his hand away hips darting out trying to maintain friction. 

" _Fuuucking damn it! thank you_."His hands dig into his thighs as he pants and gasps, teetering at the edge but unable to let himself take the fall.

Gooey smiles and rubs a hand up and down Theos soft thigh pushing his hands away as her nails lightly scratch and mark his skin along side his stretch marks.

"you good Theo?" Her voice is soft and while Theo appreciated the check in and the comfort he wants nothing more than for her to grab him by the throat and make him serve her so he nods and submissively lowers his head hoping to get things back on track.

The hand rubbing his thigh drifts up and nails dig into the side of his hip, Gooeys eyes darken and her lip quirks up into a smirk quickly getting the message.

"Sit on the edge of the bed, don't touch me unless I tell you to-" she stands from the bed and shoves Theo into position sneering as she leans down to mutter in his ear "-and don't fucking cum before me."

She straddles his hips and reaches down to line him up before squirming and lowering herself down slowly letting out soft grunts and whimpers.

Once fully seated she stays still leaning back to look Theo in the eyes "repeat back what I told you to do."

Theos grip on the edge of the bed tightens, already so tight the wood splinters under his large hands as he grits his teeth to stop himself thrusting into the tight heat now surrounding him.

"d-don't touch you unless to-told to a-and don't cum bef-" Gooey raises herself up and slams back down quickly three times in a row "oh fuck! don't cum before yo-you."

"Good boy, can you handle that?" She raises herself up again until only the head of his cock is still within her and stays that way, powerful thighs having no trouble as she waits for his answer.

"Oh yes please I can do it, I'll be good let me be good." His voice is barely a whimper as he stares at her his eyes tearing up, it felt so good to be challenged, it felt to good to earn the title of good boy.

Gooey gives no answer she simple moans loud and long as she starts riding him in earnest her hair falling into her face as she bows her head to watch him enter her time and time again.

Theo grunts and fights hard to keep his hands where they are against the bed frame. His hips thrusting up the met her half way each slap of their hips echoing throughout the room and strangely Theo finds himself not caring about the noise.

His head wonderfully blank from everything but his orders and the pleasure, both his own and hers.   
He might even be enjoying hers more because to serve is his whole life and right now her moans and grunts were proof of his obedience and impressive servitude.

He comes back to himself slowly, the pleasure fogging his mind as he realised Gooey is talking through her sounds of pleasure.

"Tell me who you were thinking about- oh fuck!! When you were edging yourself oh ah!! I know it wasn't me." She hangs her head and groans against Theos shoulder. " _Who was it?_ "

Theos hips halt for a moment in shock, confused as to why Gooey would ask, she raises her head to look at him pupils dilated and hips still shifting as she pants. "Don't worry it's hot I find it fucking hot but you don't have to."

Theo frowns for a moment, that sweet haze fading from his mind and pulling him back to awareness, exactly where he didn't want to be.

"A man I worked with ... lapin, he's de- not wit- listen can we not I'm sorry I don't want to disobe-"

"Hey no!! Theo you need to know it's alright to say no to me, that's not being disobedient it's being safe, we should have talked through things first ... listen we can just stop if you need to okay?"

Gooey raises herself up and moves away from Theo quickly rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"No I-I ... I want this, I want to forget for a bit, I just ... it was a bad topic but I'm still-" with a quiet hesitant laugh Theo gestures to his cock still bouncing between his legs now slick and shining. "Maybe we can tone down the ... dynamic until we've had a proper discussion."

There's a quite nod from Gooey as she thinks for a moment "quick talk now? Just tell me what you like so I don't fuck up again."

She moves back over running a hand through Theos hair softly and when she catches a tangle and tugs, Theos face flushes and he groans. " _Pull my hair!_ I like having my hair pulled, a-and being told what to do, and ah if you put a hand on my throat."

Gooey grins and straddles him again glad the mood returned, she doesn't let him enter her yet simply brush against her slick entrance.

"I don't only like praise I-I want to earn it and be told if I'm bad oh fuck please." The way his voice cracks as he speaks breaks Gooeys resolve as she lowers herself down quickly and sets a brutal pace.

"You want me to tell you how good you are hmm? How perfect you feel filling me up or do you wanna hear about how pissed I am you took so fucking long with that armour, such a useless fucking squire can't even get his armour off quick enough to fuck me properly."

Theos hands wrap around her waist lifting her and pulling her back down hard against him and Gooey forgives him because he forgave her misstep so she figures he deserves this.

"Both is so fucking good oh fuck! Thank you I'm sorry I'll do better next time."

Gooey smiles at the implication of a next time and let's her nails dig into the skin of his back as she bites at his shoulders and neck in a way that makes his hips snap up into her quicker.

She feels his thrusts become more reckless and his rhythm falter and she can tell he's close, she quickly reaches one hand down to rub at her clit and the other presses against his throat, not enough to cut off air but enough to be a warning.

"Remember don't fucking cum before me!" Her voice is raw as she barks that out, hand speeding up as Theo shifts in a way that makes white hot stars burn behind her eyes.

Theo nods and pushes her hand away to allow his own larger one to rub at her clit in sharp circles as he makes an extra effort to hit that one spot over and over.

Gooeys eyes roll back as her thighs clench around Theos waist so close, her hands clawing and gripping Theos hair as she grunts with every thrust.

" _Ah ah ha fuck!!"_

She clenched around Theo as she comes back arching and eyes falling closed as she whimpers through her release.

When she comes back to herself she feels Theo still thrusting desperately and brings enough awareness back to herself to wrap a hand around his throat and squeeze as she growls out a final order

"cum for me."

And of course he does as he's told, burying his face in her neck as she works him through it with quick thrusts.

They're both silent for a moment chests heaving as they pull air into their lungs with heavy pants, the post orgasmic bliss fades from Theo fìrst as he shifts and moves Gooey to lie on her bed, standing to collect his clothes and armour. 

He's quiet and Gooey can tell he's lost in thought before he speaks up "I'll... ahem I'll head off now ..."

And Gooey rolls her eyes and reaches forward to pull him onto the bed with her.

"Stay, I like to cuddle."

Theo nods and relaxes as she wraps her arms around him and presses his face to her shoulder.

"You did good knight, I could see this happening again."

And Gooey smiles as she hears Theo mutter a shy "me too" into the place where her neck meets her shoulder.

Did they love each other? No of course not but ... Theo was a man who needed orders and Gooey was a woman who longed to give them.   
So for now, this works.

"Next time though, I fuck you."

Theo flushes again a brilliant pink and nods quickly.

  
_yes, for now this certainly works_.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should write some Theo/Lapin because really I feel there should be more and now I have the time to write!


End file.
